Ashes of the past
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Since long have have the SP group grown up and had a family of they own, but now with the next school yera will they children face something no one of them would have predicted happening...
1. Prologue

A/N: Got this idea a few days ago and decided to at least start it so that when I have time to get back to it together with my other stories. I promise to try hard, but this is a pretty hard year for me on the university or to better put it my final year…

I. Prologue: Intro

* * *

><p>Many years have passed over the little city of South Park, Colorado filled with many unexplainable things. Aliens, monsters, private wars, humans turning into objects and the Coon and Friends going through the city streets. In this town was just nothing out of the ordinary, in other words if a day would go over calmly would people start to worry.<p>

Through the years the children grew up and had families of they own and now these children were about to enter they third year of school, not knowing that this year will be more exciting then any other not only for them, but also for they parents.

* * *

><p>A young girl was happily through the ash covered rocky path, giggling as she heard the pained screams of the tortured souls. The screams didn't bother her all to much seeing that she was practically born down here. Finally the path ended and she reached a large white house and run up to it, she was not going to back out of this.<p>

"Hay Grandpa!" she yelled excitedly as he opened the door.

"Ah, hello my sweet little Luci." called a cheerful voice form the kitchen from where she could smell fresh pancakes. Her family always called her by her second name and that was fine. "Come to the kitchen I have just made a large bunch of pancakes." and this was enough to just do that.

Entering the kitchen was she already in the bear hug of the large red creature the Devil. Thought not many would ever imagine the devil wearing a large ping apron and baking pancakes. Yes as now it can be guessed she was the granddaughter of the devil himself.

"Grandpa, I have a big favour to ask you." Luci said while sitting down by the little round table.

"What is it sweety?" the Devil asked while placing a large plate, syrup, honey and marmalade in front of the little blonde girl.

"I would like to visit earth sometime. I like being here, but it can be sometimes boring, I thought about asking dad for permission, but something tells me he would say no because of his bad experience there. Tche, he still met and got friends with my godfather, the only angel freely running around between Heaven and Hell and mom also." she said while crystal blue eyes stared intently at the other.

"Uhm…Luci…I know, but you still need to ask your parents for they ok, but I could try talking with him together with your mom and godfather. Maybe together he will gibe in, my son is rather stubborn." the Devil said while ruffling through the girl's hair.

"I think I know that since I found out that he doesn't let mommy return to earth even thought mom's an immortal." Luci said grinning, not that her mom minded being held down here, but yep, her dad was possessive. "Thanks Grandpa, love you."

"Love you to Luci." he replied smiling warmly down at his granddaughter while trying to figure out how to speak with Damien about letting her visit earth.

_To be continued…_


	2. The first day

A/N: Well here is the second chapter I think after this it is even more easyer to figure out who Luci's mother is…

* * *

><p>II. The first Day<p>

The sun slowly broke over the little city of South Park, Colorado waking the slumbering from they sleep. It was the first of September which signalled that it was the end of the summer vacation and a new school year would begin. The children had mixed feelings about this particular day, both excitement and annoyance were filling the air.

The by the old Bus stop, waiting for the arrival of the school bus stood six children. The first one and oldest by half a year was a girl dressed in a dark blue jacket and brown pants, her long brown hair was left to fall free around her shoulders. Her name was Kelly Marsh, beside her stood her younger brother by four months Daniel. He had short black hair which was hidden under a bright green ushanka nearly matching the colour of his eyes. The two of them were not actually siblings by blood, only cousins. Kelly's mom had actually been Shelly Marsh whom had died with her husband in a car accident when they went out to celebrate they wedding anniversary at a restaurant in the neighbour city and thus left they only two months old daughter by her uncles and grandparents. After Shelly's death decided her brother Stan and his once Super Best Friend, now husband to adopt the little girl. Luckily since they little forced teaming up in a school project back then were gay marriages in South Park still legal and the adoption went also smoothly. Kelly's adoption was also helpful to let Kyle settle again into the mother role till they own son was born. The whole possibility to have a kid of they own, Sheila was near tears of happiness at the thought of a blood grandchild, was the work of Dr. Alphonse Mephisto, whom made a special serum as a present for they fifth wedding anniversary.

Lets just say beside the Noble prize got the Doc now a large number of gay admirers.

Truth be told that even thought they all were happy about the pregnancy, but also worried seeing Kyle's health records, but the serum seemed to block those out till the pregnancy was over and Daniel was mostly fine, he only inherited the type I. Diabetes and reacts worse to colds. The next person in they little group was a slightly pale girl with long chocolate brown hair, with a few streaks dyed red, and large gray eyes. Her name was Elizabeth "Eli" Norman and you could call her a half goth in some way. Well seeing that her dad was still much in to hi old beliefs as were his closest friends, except her mom and godfather whom happened to by the uncle of both Kelly and Daniel. The other girl in the group was a little bit chubby, with long black hair inherited from her mom and blue eyes. There were many things you could say about Candy Cartman, stubborn, spoilt, devious, demanding, manipulative, daddy's little princess, racist – something her mother was not pleased about -, annoying, greedy and you would get her perfectly characterized. She was surprisingly the daughter of Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger, it was a shock for everyone, actually not even because that they were together, but because it WAS actually her husband knocking her up. Ground for this were the other two shocks the twins Mimi and Thomas "Tommy" Stotch the kids of Bebe Stevens and Leopold "Butters" Stotch and the ground for the confusion was that the whole town knew that these four liked to spend "quality time" with one another in many different ways. Thought Stan and Kyle still enjoyed freaking Cartman out with the sentence "Maybe we should have another kid". His reactions were always hilarious.

"Man, this is fucking annoying that we need to get to school again." Candy complained to her best friend Mimi.

"Tell me about it." Mimi unlike her twin had not inherited her father's soft spoken personality, but his Dr. Chaos alter ego seems to have gotten through.

"We aren't even in school so don't start complaining already." said Kelly while rolling her eyes before they fell on the girl beside her brother. "Eli, is something the matter?" she asked the girl who was staring up at the sky absentmindedly. This seemed to snap her out from her thoughts.

"What…huh…sorry Kell, I don't know myself what is wrong with me." she replied smiling.

"Che, some would think that looking around in you family would give you a clue." stated Candy which earned her a glare from the Marsh siblings and Eli.

"Shut up fat ass." snapped Kelly.

"I'm not fat, only big boned as my dad." snapped the other girl threateningly, she got her father's denial about her body mass.

Any further arguments were halted by the arrival of the bus, while riding it were all new third graders thinking the same, that hopefully they would be free from Mrs. Garrison, who still couldn't decide what gender he wanted to be.

At the same time deep down in Hell was the Prince of Darkness sitting large green couch in the living room glaring at the wall, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Only mare minutes ago was he assaulted by his father, his mate and his best friend, heck even his mother called to convince him into letting his daughter, HIS little demon to go up to earth for school. Of course he refused having not the most pleasant things happening to him back then as he did the same. Of course begged Pip to differ with his friend and the others also jumped in and when also Luci joined in was the war lost. Now was he sitting here angrily while Pip had left back to Heaven, God had some job for him regards an angel appearance to a nun somewhere in Spain, his father making a lunchbox ready and his daughter running around and getting ready for her first day at school.

Damn, he would have to sneak after her and murder any of those little pests if they as much long wrongly at his little Fallen Angel. Yes, he turned out to be a protective father something his mother told he that he had inherited from his father which was scary seeing that Damien had always doubted having anything in common with his father. There was suddenly a pressure on his shoulder with the familiar scent of vanilla and death, the later job bound, hitting his nose tills.

"Damien, don't be like that, I'm sure that Luci will be fine, I spent a lot of time educating her about the human behaviour." he heard the soft voice of his mate as the man nuzzled his neck.

"I'm still not liking this." he replied.

"I know, and if it should go wrong you can start a massacre." the blonde replied before standing up from the couch and giving the noirette a quick kiss on the cheek and stretching himself "Are you ready girly? I have a little job in Denver so I can get you to school before going to work."

"Kay mom, I'm ready." Luci yelled as she hugged her still sulking father and grandfather.

"Have a good day darling." Satan said before looking at his son-in-law "A new client?"

"No actually, according to my list is he Mormon, so those above get him." the blonde said smiling as he took his daughters hand and disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was so annoying, one would think that after being a genderconfused teacher, tormenting both Pre- and Elementary School children and scaring them for life, complaining about his job at every possible occasion would Mrs. Garrison want to retire, but no! Still there in front of the class he stood with Mr. Hat, seeing that Mr. Slave was away due to a cold. The kids were doing they best to drone him out when suddenly the door of the classroom opened.<p>

"So you little fuckers, today is not only the new school year starting where I need to teach your sorry asses, but we also get a new kid." he said while looking down at the list, Kelly, Daniel and Eli noticed his eyebrows furrowing. "Mr. Hat, do you also have a strange feeling of Déjà vu?" he asked while looking at the doll. _"__You__ are __not__ the__ only__ one__ Mrs.__ Garrison.__"_ "Well then, here is your new classmate."

With that all eyes turned to the new person entering the classroom. She was a girl with average height, long dirty blonde hair and large crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a black skirt and a orange parka with the hood down.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jezebel Lucifer Thorn it is nice to meet you." the girl said smiling, but Eli had a strange feeling as she saw her, she didn't know why, but both her looks and the parka looked familiar, but she had no clue from where.

It also didn't help to clear her confusion when Mrs. Garrison advised the new girl to sit beside her. She would later need to find out why it seemed as if she should know this girl not even having the slightest clue that her new desk neighbour knew perfectly well who she was and what bound existed between them.

_To be continued…_


	3. And so it starts

A/N: At least the "Story Stats" page is reassuring me that this story has some people reading it…

* * *

><p>III. And so it starts<p>

Luci needed to do her best in hiding her grin while sitting through class which by the way was really that bad as her mum had described it. She also needed to stop herself from looking at the brunette sitting to her right, it was really a strange feeling seeing her in real life instead through the looking glass in the Void Room. She knew how much her mom would have liked to meet her also, but being also worried when the time should come. Personally it was understandable seeing that for about twenty years ago Death decided to finally go into rent and her mom requested to take his place seeing that he was the client whom made the most work. Her dad and grandparents were delighted by the idea, well in the case of her dad was this till he realized that this meant that his mate would be sometimes away from Hell. It was fun actually having your dad being the Anti-Christ and your mom as the current Death had clearly its perks and beside that was this new job thing the ground where she got a better understanding for the bond between her parents.

_Flashback _

"_Wait a minute…becoming Death will mean that you will spend large amounts of time away from Hell!" realized Damien suddenly while his father and mate were staring at him with raised eyebrows, Death tried not to snicker at the Dark Prince. _

"_Yes Damien, taking this role is the least I can do after all that I have put Death through." replied the blonde man grinning sheepishly at the skeletal figure in front of him. _

"_Fetching you was actually the easier part Kenneth, getting all the paperwork done regards you was the harder task. Really my boy, your Death List is nearly as tick as the Book of Life and that is saying something." Death replied in amusement. _

"_Ah really?" Kenny asked while glancing at his muttering mate, he will need to calm the protective demon down later or if it doesn't work he can set they daughter at him, that always worked. _

"_Of course Kenny dear, there is a list about all dying creatures and seeing your immortality event thought you are human so it is of course in your case a whole book." said suddenly a melodic female voice from the door making everyone stare in that direction. _

"_Darling/Mother/Lils/Lady Lillith!" come it in chorus as they spotted her. Little Luci needed to keep still in her hiding place and to stop herself form running t her grandmother. _

"_So, what is this interesting commotion in here, I heard a rumour that you wish to retire Death." Lillith said as she walked inside the room and hugged both her son and son-in-law tightly before settling herself beside her ex-husband. _

_Lillith was a succubus with a perfect lean and curved body which would make most men and lesbians drool at her sight, cream coloured soft skin without any scars or wrinkles, long legs, wavy golden hair reaching till her tights, high cheekbones, delicate features and deep crimson eyes. Some people were still wondering how with such a sexual beauty as your wife you could turn out gay like Satan did, but the truth was that this is what happened. Satan had realized that he was more into men and that he viewed his wife more of a friend then a mate even thought they had a son together. They had talked about this and it turned out that Lillith felt the same way so they settled on being friends while still being good parents for they son. _

"_Yes M'Lady and your son-in-law has decided to take my place." he replied smiling, despise how much work the boy had given him, he still felt attached to the child he always needed to retrieve even before he had fully left his mother's womb. _

"_Kyaah! My sweet little Kenny, this is such a great idea." jumping up in excitement was she again hugging the blushing blonde while Satan was patting his son on the back, both knew that if the ex-queen of Hell found an idea good were all counter arguments void. "You always had a good connection to us all unlike most humans do." she said a bit sadly, but her sentence got Kenny's attention. _

"_Huh?" he asked not fully understanding what his mother-in-law meant. _

"_You know the rule that God only allows Mormons in Heaven, well except if you ask for them to get there, and thus also babies land here. We tried to care for them, but neither of them wanted to accept the demons as substitute parents so we gave them to the humans already down here." Lillith started explaining, she may be a succubus and thus more sexually active then a nymphomaniac, but the truth was that she loved children over everything and it made her sad that such young ones feared them. The touch of a warm hand on her arm brought her back form her thoughts and made the female demon smile. "Then one day come Death knocking on the door with an infant in his arms saying that it died inside its mother's womb due to alcohol poisoning, I was alone at home at that time with Satan taking Dami to a walk and I was about to call one of the servants to get a suitable human here for him, but then I felt a little hand touching my cheek and the child laughed up at us, he was not scared like the others so I made up my mind to take care of the baby myself even for that short time being because of strange circumates."_

"_Let me guess, I was that child." Kenny felt her nod and he himself allowed himself a little smile, it was in a way nice to know how those whom were mostly feared by mankind, Death and demons, were the ones taking care of him as if he was they own. _

"_Yes, you were that child, I took care of you as if you would have been my own, thought I think my feeding you when you still needed mother milk would be the cause for your sex addiction." she added smirking as her gaze fell to the couch "Not that my son minds this in any way with him being a half Incubus it can certainly be a fun thing." _

"_MOTHER!" Damien particularly screamed, his face turning the same shade as his father's skin, who just like his hiding granddaughter were trying not to laugh. _

"_It was always painful letting you return up there because we knew that you would be soon back down here. To be honest we often were happy, but also dreaded your returns because it made us angry how parents could allow such a sweet child like yourself to die nearly every second day. The only thing stopping me form marching up there and give your parents a piece of my mind was the fact that if I do that you would have no where to go when you return so I needed to hold everything in. This is probably the ground why I was so touched when you were just seven months old and Dami come up to me." _

"_Mother no!" this second outburst made both Kenny and Luci look at Damien curiously. _

"_Oh, I think I know what you are referring to Darling, it was such an adorable scene." Satan said smiling. _

"_Dad, you are not helping." snapped Damien, his face burning from embarrassment. _

"_You are so right it was the most adorable thing that I have seen. You know sweaty, you had come to us in the morning and I was busy making breakfast when Damien come up to me with you in his arms a determined expression on his face and told me: 'Mom can you tell dad that I have decided to take Kenny as my bride and don't care what if he protests.' That was such a sweet moment." Lillith finished at which was Kenny also blushing before realizing something and making his way to the couch and hugging his mate. _

_Luci also saw her mom whisper something into her father's ear at which he only nodded, but she couldn't make out what was said, but on that day she understood a few things about the relationship of her parents. _

_It was a deep bond. _

_End Flashback…_

The bell signalling the end of the first period couldn't have come fast enough in the option of the students and Luci decided that when Mrs. Garrison's time is up she really should talk with her grandfather to give him a job as one of the discipliners. And humans really thought demons to be evil, really? They haven't had this gender confused bastard as teacher then. Making her way out in the courtyard after the other children sat Luci down by the steps, observing silently at first, her mom might have given her tutoring in how to act around others, but in here most children viewed her as they princess and were this cautious to play with her to no starch her even by accident.

Meanwhile was the observer also being watched intently by a pair of large gray eyes.

"Hey goth chick, why are ya oglin the new girl?" Candy asked form they place by the Monkey Bars.

"I'm not ogling her, but I don't know there is this strange feeling that I should know her, but I don't understand why." Eli explained.

"Are you sure that this isn't only a feeling of déjà vu?" Daniel asked, he had his mothers logical mind.

"Daniel is right in this Eli." Kelly added in as she glanced at the girl who was now watching Lucas Tucker playing string boll against Marius Black.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure about it." Eli replied while shaking her head.

"I think it is probably not easy for her being a new kid in town, maybe we could ask her to play with us." suggested Tommy carefully.

"Peh, as if I would be caught dead spendin time with the new kid." come Candy's answer at which Mimi nodded in agreements, the others were not sure what to do, but Eli decided that later in the cafeteria she would talk with the other and maybe manage to find out the truth behind this strange feeling.

_To__be__continued__…_


End file.
